Palatable
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Kurt didn't know how it happened, or how he was supposed to react. So he allowed himself to lose in his emotions. With boypussy!Kurt & Puppy!Blaine


This is for _Melanie_, who is always so good to me, so kind, so awesome and she is perfect, no one can ever convice me otherwise.

She is my everything, you know? And even if this was a little harsh to write (because I didn't know if she would think it was going to be weird) I loved doing something for her.

Because I love her.

A lot.

(And I am really sorry, because I don't know how to write porn in English. This is actually the first time I do. So, you are my first.)

**Palatable.**

The door slammed shut behind me.

Water was dripping from my clothes, my brand-new-now-totally-ruined-Alexander-McQueen clothes, creating an inmediate pound where I was standing. I took off my coat, feeling the warmness coming from the air conditioning hitting my back in a comforting, quasi-delicious, way.

I was about to call my arrival to whoever was home, when the sore feeling of my throat made me think about it twice. If they hadn't called back at me for the door slamming, surely there was no one there yet.

A sigh came out through my lips while I started walking, the _splash_ sound of my shoe over the water being the only sound in the entire house.

Slowly, almost lazily, I made my way towards my room, groaning out loud when the stairs came into the view. My legs seemed to bow at the sole memory of the bike pedals. With a little help of the rail and lots of wilpower I was able to get to the second floor in less than five minutes which, taking in consideration the state of my whole body, was way less than expected.

I cracked my door open, stepping in the familiar smell of vanilla and cinnamon, spotting a figure curled on my bed. I felt the smile drawing on my lips before even think twice on who would that lying form be.

It wasn't like I didn't let Blaine sleep on my bed, he did, certenly, cuddle with me every night and took long naps when I was at school, acording to my dad -who also complined a bit about the fact that Blaine had a perfectly, expensive, comfy bed for himself in the left side of my room. He hadn't used it once.

"Hmm, Kurt?" I heard, his voice muffled with the pillow, "Kurt?" I wasn't watching him, but I pictured his sleepy face, his hands rubbing his eyes, his whole body streching on the mattress.

"Yes, Blaine?" my own voice was a breath, talking as softly and reasuring as I could, trying to send him back to sleep by letting him know I was there. I stipped out of my shirt after unbottoning it, putting it on the back of the chair, the water still dripping off of the fabric.

"You are here"

"That I am" my under shirt was gone, too. I was aware of my pet watching me as I could feel his eyes boring on my back. I watched him over my shoulder, Blaine didn't look away. ", you can go back to sleep, you know." I felt my pants as a second skin over my tights, still wet and getting colder with every second.

The bed made a sound. "I don't want to sleep anymore, you are here" Blaine was sitting beside me, his head resting on my wet clothed leg, my hand travelled to pet his ears out of habit. I smiled at the confession, lately with dad in Washington more often than not, Finn at Rachel's at every possible hour and Carole with her ever-changing schedule at the hospital the times where I was home I felt as lonely as alone, until the door closed behind me and Blaine came running towards me, licking my cheek, dragging me to the couch to pet him while talking about my day.

Because Blaine would listen, he would look at me with those hazel-green eyes and smile in that way he did and just be there when I needed him to, just being a friend, just being Blaine.

"You are wet." I jumped a little when feeling his fingers running over my inner thigh, his nails tickling where they laid, his nose pressed on my knee.

"It is raining outside afterall"

"You _smell_ wet" I could feel his smile against my leg, his hot breath penetrating the fabric.

"I smell like rain?" I free myself from Blaine's hands, unbottining my jeans, slowly making them go all the way down my legs. They were freezing cold.

He shook his head. "No, you don't smell like your perfume" a chuckle sound came out of my mouth, even Marc Jacobs couldn't get the odor of rain in a bottle. "you smell like when you use Finn's computer"

I turned on my heels in a second, pants forgotten around my ankles, the heat on my cheeks advising me of the scarlet red blush I carried. "W-what did you say?" Blaine just looked at me, looked at me with those golden colored eyes and smiled, his tail moving happily on his left side.

"You always send me out of the room when you use Finn's computer" he nodded while speaking "why?" he got on his feet, crossing the room to where I was standing still, the lump inside my throat making breathing a difficult task. "I like the way you smell when you let me in again"

Blaine was only centimeters apart, his lips curved in a smile, his tail moving, his ears up.

"You do?" my lungs filled with air as soon the words were out, my heart was beating so fast I swore it was going to scape my chest any second. He nodded, his smile shy. I smiled back.

We remained like that, standing in the middle of the room with silly smiles in our faces, rain splashing the windows, cars passing the steet. I told him about my shower while bending to take my jeans off completely. I kicked my shoes to somewhere without relevance and made my way to the bathroom.

The sound of steps following didn't stop me, however the words out of his mouth did: "Can I shower with you? Like the old times?"

I stared. Searching for something I knew I wouldn't found, something that would tell me it was a joke, that he wasn't serious. I didn't find such thing. "Sure"

It was supposed to be a quick shower.

Blaine was seated on one side of the tub while I was on the other applying jazmin shampoo to my hair. "Kurt?"

I hummed in acknowledgment, eyes closed, fingers running through my sculp. The smell of flowers filling the bathroom completely.

I got closer to the tap in order to get the bubbles out of my head, after at least three minutes of massaging my head, I was concious of the silence but I was sure I heard my name coming out of his lips. I hadn't imagined his voice.

As soon as the itchy substance was beyond the scope of my eyes I let the open, instantly locking with his.

Blaine was blushing, a little smile on the side of his face, his ears up, his tail waving over the surface.

"Kurt?" he breathed again. I knew it wasn't my imagination.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can I touch you?"

And then, I really looked at him.

His face was now barely covered with facial hair, his lips were fleshy, his arms were strong, fully defined muscles. And the pressure of his legs against mine made me think about the times we went running, and how good it had suited him. But what captivated me were his eyes, those hazel-green-gold eyes I never got tired of, those eyes which were sparkling with something I could only describe as want.

"Yes."

He didn't need to be told twice. In a heartbeat I had Blaine's chest flushed against mine, the water in the tub splashing on the floor for the rapid movement. His hands landing on my thighs, his lips centimeters from my own. I let out a shaky breath when I felt it.

Besides being stronger, faster and cuter, Blaine was entirely a male.

He said my name in a whisper while my eyes snaped closed. There wasn't any sound that weren't our erratic breathings- I couldn't handle it. But I would lie if I say I ended it.

My own hand stroked his leg, all the way up, following his stomach, grazing his nipples, landing on the back of his neck. I pulled him even closer, our breath mixing with the proximity, "Do it"

And he did. His lips landed on mine, taking all the air I had in my lungs, making my blood boil inside my veins. His lips felt perfect, like electricity all over, like everything fit, and was absolutely right. Even if it wasn't.

His hand travelled from my thigh to the inside of my legs, to where I felt palpitations with every breath I couldn't take because of kisses we were sharing, it was a fast, almost furious-full of passion kiss. Out tongues battled for a dominance we weren't about to won soon.

His fingers brushed my intimacy, gaining a whimper out of my lips. But the contact was far from enough. His lips were placed on my neck, leaving kisses and a few amounts of saliva after the quick licks he gave to it. His name scaped from my mouth.

I needed more.

My hand touched his sex under the water and I felt his breath hitched over the skin of my neck. I strocked him, slowly but steady, without rythm, feeling himself grow harder and bigger in my hand.

His own fingers found their way inside my vagina, sicsoring it open, makin me moan at every inch he went deeper.

The touches became desperate, insanely fast, with the water splashing out of the tub. The noises coming out of our bodies seemed heavenly, louder with each passing second.

"Blaine" was understandable over the moaning, "-need you" came next.

He stoped, his fingers still inside me, his bodyheat scaping as he pulled away from me. His eyes were glowing in the dim light of the bathroom, his lips were swallow red for all the shared kisses, and his tail was moving over the surface, denoting his excitment.

I nod to the question he didn't dare asking.

Blaine placed himself between my legs, getting closer and closer in slow fashion, I felt his heart beat against mine as our bodies got separed just for inches in our lower halfs. He looked right into my eyes, as if looking for something he wasn't going to find any time soon. I was sure.

I was so damned sure.

His fingers lefts my intimacy, pulling away my hand from his cock, leadin it himself inside me, slowly, inch by inch while his eyes kept locked with mine.

I felt the air scape my body, the toe-curling feeling of being completely _full_, full of _Blaine_.

The sounds that scape us weren't coherent, even if what we were trying to voice were the feelings we were having. The water moved with us, at a slow pace, as Blaine went further inside me, if that was even possible. I felt my lips crack open to pronounce his name, my hands founding his, interviewing our fingers together, holding each other in more ways than one.

It was sweet, as the movements grew faster, more desperate, as our lips rejoined and kisses were shared.

My own name was heard over all the other noises, and Blaine was almost shivering in our embrace, I knew he was close, his member hard inside me, his movemnts erratic, his voice loud.

I felt him pulling away but in the last second I placed my legs on his waist, pulling him all the way in again. We both screamed in pleasure as he came inside me. His tail tickling the skin of my legs.

Blaine's head rested in the crook of my neck as my fingers caressed his hair, paying special attention to the spot behind his ears. "Kurt?" he said, his voice hoarse for all the screaming.

I hummed in acknowledgment.

"I love you" was the last thing he said, at least, until he woke up fifteen minutes later.


End file.
